Prismatic Man's Equestrian Escapades
by Dudewhatdidyousay
Summary: We meet Prismatic Man, The Hero Of Absolutely Nowhere City, in all his kaleidoscopic glory. He's pretty stupid at times, but he means well. He was given a message from his arch nemesis: Jiraio, Master Of Contrapositivity, and it transported him to Equestria, the world of My Little Pony! Join him on his adventures, learning about the magic of friendship.
1. Interdimensional Prism

"Prismatic Man's Equestrian Escapades."

Chapter 1: Interdimensional Prism

**Before we continue, I just want to say two things: My Magical Friendship Pony is a parody of My Little Pony. But, My Magical Friendship Pony and the show that it's parodying are two different worlds. I also want to state that there is another story that I made on FictionPress that explains about the MC, so if you haven't read it, I suggest that you do so. **

It was a normal day in Absolutely Nowhere City, and our favorite rainbow-clad superhero, Prismatic Man, was lounging around in his little brick house, watching his favorite show: My Magical Friendship Pony.

"Man I love this show," Prismatic Man said to himself. "The characters are just so cute, innocent and fun!"

Then, the Mail Man came in, and gave Prismatic Man his daily mail.

"Oh, mail? for me?" Prismatic Man asked.

"Well you're only _the_ most popular person around Absolutely Nowhere City..." The Mail Man replied, looking at him with a face that says "Isn't it obvious?".

He looked at the cover, and saw that there was a name on the top; A name he didn't like.

**FROM: **_**JIRAIO.**_

"No, it can't be!?" He exclaimed, looking at the name as if he was shocked. He was very surprised that Jiraio survived the explosion: He clearly saw the villain blow up into pieces!

"How did he EVER survive that explosion? He must have been wearing a fire proof vest or something..." Prismatic Man thought as he was opening the letter.

Inside, he found a little button on it, and a note attached to it that said "Press me!". Being the brave (by that, I mean idiotic) hero that he is, he pressed the button.

"Whirrr! Click! Crank!" Were the many noises the button made as it transformed into a big, triangular energy projection of sorts; A prism. And prisms are very rare in Prismatic Man's world. Plus, they fuel his kaleidoscopic powers!

"Whoa, he must have really cared to have gotten me a prism!" The superhero said, thinking that this was a sort of apology for Jiraio's acts.

But, one thing was..._off_ with the prism, but Prismatic Man couldn't quite put his finger on it. He took a bag of potato chips, and thought that he was gonna need them.

"I always keep some emergency potato chips in hand." Prismatic Man commented. He attempted to place his hand on the prism, and now he noticed what was different: His hand went right through it!

"What in the world? Thats not normal...Prisms are _solid_, right?" He questioned. He took out his trusty Prism Transfering And Saving Device (P.T.S.D. For short), and sucked the prism. He didn't want to put it to waste, but he didn't feel like exploring it _just yet_. He put the emergency chips down on a table, and sat on the couch.

"Dang it! I forgot to pause the episode!" Prismatic Man exclaimed. He turned around and saw that, the entire time, the Mail Man was watching him.

"Do you _seriously _watch My Magical Friendship Pony? The Hero Of Absolutely Nowhere City watches MY MAGICAL FRIENDSHIP PONY!?" The Mail Man pointed out, laughing so hard that it brings him to the point of crying.

"I don't see whats so bad about it. I think it's a great show." Prismatic Man blankly replied, shrugging.

"Its for little girls..." The Mail Man answered, slowly starting to stop laughing. He left quickly, but, unlike how some think he would react, he didn't tell anyone.

"Meh, every man thinks differently..." Prismatic Man said to himself as he started watching the show again.

(A little while later...)

"Ah, that was a fun episode! Who would have thought that Wuna was Nightmare Shade?" He said.

He stretched a little, and got up off the couch. Thinking he's been a little too much of a couch potato recently, he decided to run a marathon of 26 miles and 385 yards (42.195 kilometers). After the rather long run, he decided to take a quick cat nap, to help with his random groggyness.

Once he awoke, he instantly took out the P.T.S.D., and thought to himself: "I'm ready to do this". He pressed a button, and it wired to life, making all sorts of noisy, metallic clanking noises. He pulled a lever that says 'Generate Prism', and the prism popped up in his face. He took the emergency potato chips, and went inside the prism, prepared for a big adventure.


	2. Welcome To Ponyville!

Prismatic Man's Equestrian Escapades

Chapter 2: Welcome to Ponyville!

After entering the interdimensional prism, Prismatic Man awoke and found himself in a new place, with a big sign that says 'Welcome to Ponyville!'

"What a useful sign! I'm glad they tell me where I am." Prismatic Man remarked.

Upon entering, he saw a lot of...talking, walking horses? Some of them even had horns, or wings!

"I think i've seen _everything_. You KNOW this place is good if it has me know if its weird or not in the first few seconds." Prismatic Man said.

He saw a pretty big tree house library, and he thought it looked nice. After looking at it for a while, he got the idea of just barging in uninvited, to see if anyone is there. Upon approaching the tree house, he charged up all his might, and used it all in one big bull-like charge into the door.

"I'M GOIN' IN!" He shouted as he broke through the door.

A purple pony that was reading a book put her head up, and looked at Prismatic Man, looking angry that he broke down the door.

"Hey! Do you know how much that costed me!?" the purple pony said in an upset tone.

"How many what now?" Prismatic Man questioned.

Frusterated, the purple pony tried to just ignore the door accident, and introduced herself.

"Ugh, never mind. I'm Twilight Sparkle. You look very...different, are you from here?" the purple pony said.

"Ah, Twilight. That reminds me of a book/movie series that everyone hates..." Prismatic Man commented.

"...Alright then, i've told you my name. What is yours?" Twilight asked.

"I CANT TEEEL CHU DAT! But, I can tell you my alias - Prismatic Man. Do you like cheese? I love cheese." The 'superhero' replied.

Twilight started to get a little annoyed by the newcomer's habit of changing the subject, but she tolerated it. In a way, he reminded her of Pinkie Pie. She told Prismatic Man to pay for the damages, and, he did. Not knowing what bits were, he payed her with 5,000 USD instead.

"Uhm, this is paper...Not bits." Twilight said.

"What are bits, anyway? Does it mean kibble and bits? But, wait, you aren't cats!" Prismatic Man asked.

Twilight showed him a bit, and Prismatic Man looked at it with a face of rage.

"...You need GOLD to pay for a door?! Thats an even stupider idea than triangle-cut sandwiches!" He exclaimed.

Prismatic Man payed the fee anyway, and Twilight called in a group of repair ponies to fix the door.

[...]

After the door was fixed, Twilight asked Prismatic Man to leave, as she didn't want any more accidents happening. He left the tree house, and went looking for another house. In the distance, he noticed Fluttershy's cottage.

"Oh? That house looks nice!" Prismatic Man said to himself, and he darted towards Fluttershy's cottage.

Once he made it there, he planned to break open the door like he did last time. But, he got distracted by all the animals everywhere. There were birds, butterflys, bees, dragonflys, bunnies, bears, you name any animal and it was there. As he was admiring the scenery, he tripped over a rock, falling down on his head and making a loud thud.

"Ow, my head!" He cried in pain.

He saw the door slightly open, and there was a little white rabbit looking at him sternly.

"Aww, a bunny? How CUTE!" Prismatic Man said.

The bunny kicked Prismatic Man in the private, and then threw him, which sent him tumbling into a stump. His body stopped rolling when his back hit the stump with rather hard force. The bunny walked up to him and made taunting fist gestures towards him, all the while chewing on a carrot with a mischievious smile on his face. Normally, Prismatic Man would back off, but he went with the _ingenious_ idea of walking back to the door instead.

He walked towards the porch again, knocking the door. He saw the door slowly creak open, a cream-colored pony peeping at him from a far distance. After a little bit of silence that persisted for a good minute, she said something.

"H-h-h-hello...?" The cream pony managed to utter, her voice so quiet that it didn't even seem like she was directing it towards Prismatic Man.

"Parlez-vous cette langue?" He asked, shifting languages to French for some reason.

"U-u-uhm, I don't, uhm, speak that language." The cream pony said, a little confused and very, VEEERY shy.

"Quel est votre nom, ma dame?", Prismatic Man questioned.

Nearly a second after he felt a random change in the wind's direction, a light blue pony with a rainbow mane and wings landed right next to him.

"Nun, das ist etwas mehr von mienem geschmack!" Prismatic Man said, changing his language again.


End file.
